


Trust In Me

by Peggysgal1946



Category: Agent Carter (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-22 22:35:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9628268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peggysgal1946/pseuds/Peggysgal1946
Summary: Everything's back to normal at least for everyone it is. They're all back at the avengers facility with three new people but Wanda is finding it hard to readjust. Will someone help her through it, will she get back to the person she used to be or will she remain a mere shell of that person. How can someone so broken become whole again. maybe she was as scary as everyone thought and she was just fooling herself.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea from a post on Pinterest and I can't seem to get it out my head. A wee side note sorry about pulling and grammar. Hope you all enjoy.

It had been two weeks since they had gotten off the raft and been reinstated as Avengers along with three new members Peggy Carter, turns out she had been missing along with Angie. They'd gone on a mission after Angie had become an agent and that was the last anyone had seen of them. They were found the same place Bucky had been kept who is also now an Avenger, everyone staying at the facility apart from Tony and Clint who is home with Laura and the kids. Everything was back to normal well as normal as could be for the copper of inhanced people apart from Wanda. 

The brunette had most defiantly changed in the time that they had spent on the raft. She hardly ever said a word and on the rare occasion that she does it's barely abouve a whisper. She'd stopped wearing the checkers they'd all become accustomed to and as for clothes nothing tight always something with space. She always sat as if there was something holding her in place. No magic had been used. No one had been able to touch her she wouldn't allow it and for the love of good not a good idea to approach her without her being able to see you. She had even moved her bed up against the wall allowing her to see the room in full view. At times the others could have swore she was in pain but she hadn't allowed anyone close enough to check her over and make sure physically she was okay, let alone mentally. Natasha though she had gotten close enough a couple of times to fell the heat from the younger woman and Clint and Peggy had gotten closer than the others but not as close as the redheaded asssasian. 

Saturdays and Sundays as per agreed were the days they got to call their own unless they had a mission to do or prepare for so that demanding then the group can do whatever it is that they liked. That normally means you can find them scattered through out the living quarters of the Avengers facility just for them and no one else. It was something at least. Almost everyone had alaready had there breakfast leaving Steve, Peggy, Angie and Bucky sitting around the large dinning table in the kitchen ready their papers, what can they say some habits die old, after all they are 92 years plus. The last two people up had been Natasha and Wanda not unusual for the brunette but Nat was an early riser but she had gotten back in the early hours in the morning from a mission so she had been one of the last people up. 

Wanda was sitting at the island on a stool back straight bowl of cereal in front of her and two slices of toast in front of her on a plate. Natasha who had her breakfast waiting for her on the other side of the island approached in front so the brunette could see her with a jug off oranage juice and two tall glasses filling them both up in front of the younger Sokovian. Instead of reaching out though for a glass she looked at the readhead sceptically. Natasha let out a small smile she had said looking over your shoulder should be second nature. Reaching out the redhead took a mouthful from either glass showing Wanda that it was okay to drink from both. Wanda gave the older woman a small smiling letting the spy know that she was thankful before reaching out taking a glass before taking a mouthful setting it down in front of her. the actions by the two women didn't go unnoticed by the four at the table. They had seen the hole thing when Steve had noticed Nat pouring two glasses and nudged his wife who looked up a little to see what he was looking at in turn gaining the other two's attention of course they did look like they were reading there papers. Well to savillians Natasha is a highly trained spy and assasion she could see them watching her out the corner of her eye.

The moment was interrupted though when Bucky accidentally hit his metal arm off the table starling the Sokovian. Her reaction was almost instant, her back going straight as she sat perfectly still moving nothing as she scanned the room eyes darting around. When she couldn't find anyone she deemed a threat she moved only her head looking around making sure she was safe. Across from her Natasha watched eyes zoomed on the younger woman across from her, never in her life has she ever seen anyone with so much fear in their eyes on their face. She wished she could take that fear away from the younger woman wrapp her up tell her everything is goin to be alright that she's safe here, that she'll protect her no matter what. 

"Sorry, I'm sorry, I hit my arm?" Bucky said quickly his voice I'll of apology. 

Wanda's eyes darted straight to him hearing his voice before accessing the room again. Bucky had been right she was safe, there was no ne comin to shock her until she had no fight in her or until they could get a sedative in her. She'd given up after a while and behaved as the guard had put it. 

"Boys, Angie it's a lovely day out shall we head out for that walk?" Peggy said to the three other members around the table. 

"Sure sound good to." Steve agreed with his wife of a week. 

As quickly as they could they cleared away there things leading them into the dish washer before heading out to the trail out the back. That just left Natasha and Wanda in the kitchen, the russian was who the Sokovian felt most comfortable with. Having calmed down a little although still vigalent Wanda took another look around the room making sure they were the only two left in the room. When she had confirmed that it was indeed just them she let out a sigh and a wince her hand instinctily going to her ribs on her left side before a brief moment before lowering her spoon back to her cereal her actions slow. In case stood at a distance you could still clearly see what she was doing with no doubt. 

"I wish you would let me have a look at you to make sure your okay but i know you're not ready for that so I put heat pads for your shoulders and painkillers. I also put stuff for the bath use it like bubble bath it's help relax your muscles releave the ensign." Natasha said quietly not looking up from her breakfast. 

Natasha knew that Wanda needs time and she was more than willing to give it to her as much as she needed. Two weeks ago the Sokovian had refused to leave her room wouldn't let anyone pas a certain point in her room at least now she comes out more often. 

"Do you want me to walk you to your room make sure no one is it or is there something you want to do?" Natasha asked once they had finished eating putting there things in the dishwasher turning it on. 

Wanda's eyes flickered in the directions of there bedroom giving the redhead the answer. Nodding Natasha lead the way walking in front of the brunette so that she could see where the older woman was in front of her. When Natasha reached the taller woman's room she stopped hand on the handle and turned her head to face the woman who had stopped a few feet back one arm crossed over herself holding tightly onto her arm. When she got the a small node telling her she was loud to enter her room she opened the door making her way inside going about checking the room making sure it was empty as settled on her bed back pressed into the wall beside her pillows knees drawer close to her chest. 

Once the russian was satisfied she slowly made her way over to the edge of the bed leaving enough space to fit another four people between her and the bed as she crouched down so the bruenette could see her and not having to look up at her. 

"I'll leave you too it, if you need nothing at all just text me and I'll come." Natasha said before standing back up again. The redhead takes one last look at the brunette before leaving the room. Wanda waits until she is alone giving it a couple of extra minutes making sure no one else is coming in before lying down on her bed back pressed to the wall eyes trained on the door. She's so tired unable to sleep the whole night through, sleep comes but it's always interrupted by the nightmare so she's always to scared to fall back asleep so maybe a nap sounds good. Slowly pain stakingly slowly her eyes begin to drift close as she falls into the land of slumber. Meanwhile Natasha makes her way through into the common room finding practically everyone ther the other four having come back from their short walk. "That room is it being used for anything?" The redhead asked the others gaining there attention. "Nothing at the moment." Steve replied. "Good I'm claiming it then." She said. With a happy smile before turning on her heals and leaving the room. It wasn't long until she appeared carrying a large paint tin and suppilies a set of step ladder slung over her shoulders opening the door putting everything down. The first ting she did was starting taping around the skirtingboards and ceiling before painting the walls a soft grey colour that sorted of relfleceted light but didn't make the room seem dark or smaller. Now the others were staying in the common room cooriouse as to what the ex assasian was up to. Once the room was painted and the paint supplies away she disappeared only to appear no more than ten minutes later with a few agents who were carrying a pile of flat back boxes and som wit bigger square ones telling them where to put them. She flashed them a smile and her thanks earning blushes from the all before they left as she unwound the headphones to her headphones tucking the wire under her thin strapped vest top selecting a song then slipping thee small device into her back pocket of her denim shorts. That was the last they saw of the redhead for hours the only noise coming from the room was that of things moving, tools, humming and occasionally the redhead singing. The one time Natasha did leave the room is was for lunch which she ate quickly then took a bottle of the water to the room she was working on.

She'd spent the whole day in there but when she was finished no one got to see the out come she simply stepped into the doorway admiring her handy work before stepping back shutting and locking the door telling everyone to stay out. with a quick check of the time Nat made her way to her room jumping in the shower quickly before changing and then heading to Wanda's room knocking on the door. Nat had waited for a response letting out a sigh when she had remembered she wouldn't get one. So gently she called through the door she was coming in before opening and sticking her head in. 

"Can I come in?' The redhead asked the brunette lying on her bed facing the door who nodded. 

door clicking behind her Natasha made her way over to the bed crouching down so that she was practically eye level with the younger woman hands pressed flat against her knees so said woman could see them. 

"Clint's coming over soon do you want to come through to the common room and see him?" Natasha asked getting a nod in response. 

Just like before Natasha had walked in front of the Wanda so she could see her but so the brunette could see that it was safe as she was leaned into the common room. When the joined the others in the common room Wanda commandeered the arm chair back pressed against the back of the chair drawing her knees up to her chest wrapping her arms around her legs resting her check on them. When the redhead sat down on the couch to her left she glanced over at the younger woman watching as her eyes grew heavier. Nat knew that the Sokovian was having nightmare she had the room next to her and could here but she didn't want to go through and scare the crap out of her so she guessed that having people around her made her feel safer but it also scared her but that little extra security made it easier to sleep. 

It wasn't long after that when Clint arrived the brunette still asleep having yet to move. He joined the others saying hello to the others with a smile instinctively placing his hands on Wanda's shoulder, he'd forgotten or didn't quiet realise how badly she'd been effected. The reaction had been almost instantly her eyes popped open a mist of red appearing and clit going flying hitting the wall, thankfully the wall had only been a couple feet away. Wanda never had time to see what was happening she was on her feet and gone just like that disappearing into her room Clint getting to his feet going to say sorry but she was gone. almost everyone one in the room went to go after her in an attempt to make sure she was alright, but Peggy had been quick to stop them. 

"Hang on wait a minute if we all go pilling in to her we are going to scare her she doesn't need that we have to give her time let her come to us. She's not to bad around Natasha and well normally Clint let them go." She said standing in front of them stopping the others. 

"Do you think maybe we should get someone to help like a psychologist or something?" Steve asked the other a worried expression on his face as they watched the best friends walk off. 

"No, she needs to learn to trust again and that's going to take time again. You seen what that poor girl was like when you rescued her. Just give her some time and let Natasha keep doing whatever she's doing it's working, slowly but it is. She did come out her room." The English woman said wrapping an arm around his waist. 

Meanwhile Natasha shouted through Wanda's room that her and Clint were coming in before opening the door tellling the archer to shut it behind him. when they got inside thought there was no sign of the brunette until they heard the faint sound of her crying coming from between the bed and the nightstand. Quietly Natasha told her best friend to kneel down as they approached the brunette before sitting down in front of her a few feet away, the ex spy leaning against the bed while the archer sat crossed leg facing the crying girl. 

"Sorry I didn't mean to scare you." HE signed. They'd had a lot a of spare time so for the first few weeks on the raft before Wanda had retreated into herself in an attempt to give her something to focus on he'd taught her sign language. Natasha was going to beat the shit out of her best friend for not sharing that piece of information it could of helped her communicate with the yuounger smaller. 

Gently Wanda peered over her knees pulled up to her chest tears running down her face before gently lifting her hand singing that it was okay and then adding that she was sorry for hurting him only for him to tell her that she hadn't. The three sat there for agents Clint telling her stories about Laura and the kids and of course Nathaniel her brothers namesake before he had to call it a night and get back to them. 

After that it was days until she came out her room or even let anyone remotely close to her affraid that she would hurt them with her powers or she too would be hurt for using them. It was about a week after she'd thrown Clint against the wall when she made her first contact with anyone. Natasha had been in her room pottering around late that night having just gotten back from a mission when she had heard Wanda having a nightmare in the room next to her. Quietly she made her way next to her room knocking on the door when she was sure the brunette had woken with a start. 

'I'm coming in alright." Natasha said before going in double checking the door had shut behind her only to find the brunette lying on the bed facing the door tears running down her checks. 

 

"I'm going to lie next to you on the bed alright. I wont touch you." The redhead said as she reached the end of the bed. 

When she got no response and no sign of protest Natasha crawled up the bed from the bottom lying away from her so that there was space in the middle as she stared up at the ceeling. 

"If you have a nightmare you know you can text me right and I'll come through I don't mind." The redhead said her hand lying in the space between them eyes focused on the roof as the brunette turned onto her side. 

Letting her eyes fall closed Natasha began to hum You Are My Sunshine before signing the words quietly. Wanda hold told her once she loved the song, Pietro had sang it to her when after there parents died when they were trapped in the rubble after that it had become a thing between the twins. It surprised the redhead at first but she could feel the movement in the bed as Wanda's hand moved slowly towards her in the space in the middle. Then she felt it the Sokovians pinking hooking over hers so slowly as not to startle the brunette Natasha turned her hand over. She was beginning to think she had imagined the entire thing but then slowly ad so gently Wanda began to link her fingers with Natasha. That was all the russian needs for a smile to grace her lips as she kept singing turning her head to look a the younger woman. Slowly Wanda's eyes fluttered shut as she feel asleep. Once Natasha was sure that Wanda was asleep beside her carefully she rolled onto her side to face the brunette leaving the distance between them making sure to keep there hands linked together. Slowly watching the brunette's chest rise and fall as she slept Natasha too began to drift off into a race full sleep.


End file.
